Tales of the Wardens
by Matyrfae
Summary: This is a series of oneshots concerning several Warden playthroughs and pairings. Though mainly involving Alistair there will be some Zevran moments. Rated M for later chapters...


Sarah was getting tired of walking…

All her life down in Orzammar, Sarah had _never_ done this much walking…and she'd led troops into the Deep Roads…

She glanced up at Alistair, having to stifle a laugh. The look on his face was intense, as if he was solely focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

Alistair was really only thinking about his earlier conversation with their rogue companion. It had been last night, while his fellow Warden had slept…

"_So…you're female, Leliana, right?"_

_He knew it was the wrong way to word the question the second he saw her face…_

_Her blue eyes widened, "I am? That's news…when did that happen?"_

_He groaned, "I just wanted some advice…what do I do if…if I think a woman is special and-"_

_The former chantry sister was instantly alert, "You want to woo her?" she smirked, "Here's a good tip…you shouldn't question her about her female-ness."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Alright, yes…good point." _

_She giggled, "Why do you ask Alistair?" She made a point of glancing at Sarah Aeducan's tent, "Are you afraid things will not proceed naturally?"_

_He covered his face with his hands, "Why would they? Especially when I do things like ask women if they're female?"_

_Leliana threw her head back and laughed, "Oh do not be so disheartened little templar, I was only teasing!" She poked him in the ribs, "It adds to your charm Alistair, you are a little awkward, it is endearing…"_

_He looked up at her, confused, "So I should be awkward? Didn't you say not to do things like that?"_

_Now it was Leliana's turn to groan, running her fingers through her red hair as she did so, "Just be yourself, you do know how to do that don't you?"_

"_Argh! Alright fine! Forget I asked…" He stood, fighting an embarrassed blush as he walked away…Leliana's laughter following him all the way to his tent._

He felt stupid…impossibly foolish, and extremely embarrassed. For the Maker's sake he'd been raised in the chantry, they didn't discuss girls there, what the hell was he supposed to do?

Glancing down at Sarah he saw her looking back, a smirk slowly forming on her face. _Oh Maker help me…_

"So Leliana…I have a question for you…"

_No…she didn't tell…she wouldn't..._

"What is it my friend?" The red head asked from ahead of them.

"Well…I was putting on my armor this morning and…well I don't know how to say this really, but…I think I'm female…"

_Oh I am going to KILL HER!_

"Oh that is quite serious Sarah…"

"I know, I want to be absolutely sure about this…do you know anyone I could ask?"

"Alistair might know!"

_Dear Maker, I am in hell, please kill me as soon as possible, that'd be great…thanks._

Sarah was looking at him now…smirk firmly in place.

"Umm…" He laughed nervously, "you weren't supposed to know about that…"

The dwarven princess laughed, jumping up onto a rock as she giggled, "You know sound carries in camp Alistair…if you are going to have private conversations with people, you may want to have them far away from the tents."

He stood right in front of her, smiling, "I'll try to remember that next time…"

The moment turned somewhat awkward…though heated…

"So you didn't answer my question…" She murmured, smirking still, "Am I female?" Her eyes never left his lips.

Even while standing on a boulder she was still shorter than him, though not by much. He looked into her dark brown eyes as he leaned in close, so close that she'd only need to move forward slightly to press her mouth against his…

"I certainly hope so…" He purred before immediately pulling away, chuckling as he moved to catch up with Leliana, he was almost certain she knew Sarah had been listening and was going to kill her.

Sarah stood frozen atop the boulder…waiting for the atmosphere to cool before straightening her armor. _Well played my templar, well played..._

She noticed Morrigan watching her closely.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

The witch's eyes narrowed, "You are being a fool."

Sarah's eyes narrowed in return as she leapt down to the ground, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder as she walked away, "Yea…and you're being a bitch."


End file.
